My true love, this beautiful night and the chocolate box
by Chocolate143
Summary: The past is the past. What matters is right now. Love, it's stronger than you could ever truly imagine. It's powerful. Bec meets her new mysterious internet boyfriend for the first time, and she gets an... interesting surprise. A sweet surprise. Sweet, fluffy fanic. True love is powerful. Bedge.


I looked into the mirror, fluffing my hair and sighing dreamily. This was it. I smiled. Tonight, I was going to see him. All these phone calls, letters, texts and emails- tonight, for the first time I was going to actually meet him. Ok, I know what you're thinking. Meeting a guy online, falling in love with him and meeting him for the first time after already sharing an 'I love you'. Dangerous. Very dangerous. He could end up being an 80 year old rapist. A 50 year old kidnapper. Or, maybe, just maybe, my 23 year old true love. And, it is dark outside. Not too dark but, late evening. Dangerous time. Well, I ain't backing down. Everytime I hear his voice or see he's contacted me, the biggest smile spreads across my face. I really think I'm in LOVE this time. Just thinking about him right now is making me smile. Biting my lip, I grabbed my handbag, checked my appearance one last time and left the house.

* * *

I hopped out of my car, locked it and sighed happily. Ok, he said, the beach. Meet on the beach. Kind of a broad area. I looked out at the beach and gasped. I ran up to the enchanting area and smiled. A big heart shaped balloon, surrounded by beautiful candles. Scented, actually. Mmm, chocolate scented. On the heart balloon, there was a heart shaped note attached. I picked it off.

* * *

_Your beautiful voice, like an angel. Ringing through the night. Follow the path of rose petals. Then watch my love shine bright._

* * *

I frowned slightly, and looked down. I saw a path of beautiful rose petals. Red, pink and white. I bit my lip, grinning as I followed down the path. As the petals came to an end, I tore my gaze from the ground and looked around. I saw another note, attached to a lamppost. The note was lit up by another chocolate scented candle. I smiled, pulling it off, just like the last.

* * *

_Take a breath, for my love is true. Take a seat and let my love shine to you._

* * *

I smiled, sitting down on the sand and looking out onto the water. For a moment, silence. A peaceful silence. After another moment, I saw a small glow from the waters. I squinted slightly to get a better look. The light grew bigger and bigger and then, suddenly, it shot into the air and exploded into a burst of breathtaking colours. Fireworks. I LOVE fireworks. They're one of life's magical wonders. How did he know? I watched in awe as millions of beautiful fireworks exploded into the evening sky, lighting it up in a new magical way. I gasped as one came shooting towards me. For a second, I was scared, until it exploded into another one of life's magical things. Chocolate. A box fell down to me. I grinned, picking it up and inhaling the delicious scent. The box contained around 10 perfect chocolates. I placed one to my mouth, and bit into it. The taste was breathtaking. So amazing. The smooth, caramel center filling my mouth. I continued to watch the fireworks. The last one, so it seemed, exploded into the sky. I sighed happily.

* * *

The wind hit me before anything else. I felt it blow my hair around. I then heard the noise. I looked up and saw a helicopter hovering above my head. A rope ladder came down and I saw someone climb down. He jumped to the ground and got down on one knee, holding a red rose. He looked up at me and handed me the rose. I gasped in utter shock.

"E-Edge?" I whispered as he smiled, grabbing my hand.

"Hello Bec" I suddenly felt full of guy that broke my heart- he- we- he was the guy I'd fallen in love with. I've fallen in love with him yet again. I felt some tears run down my cheeks. He stood up and wiped my tears away, caressing my cheek.

"Please Bec. I love you. Us meeting- falling in love again. It's fate. It HAS to be. Please don't be mad. I love you. I always have. I always will. To the end of all time." I felt myself tear up again, yet this time with joyful tears. I never knew he could be so... romantic. So caring. So loving. I smiled.

"I love you too. Always have and always will" He smiled and pressed our lips together. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He deepened it more, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. We didn't even notice the fireworks bursting behind us in heart shapes...

* * *

I snuggled into his side, as he wrapped his arm around me. I smiled, looking up at him. He smiled down at me and kissed my lips. I felt in heaven. As we pulled away, he pushed a bit of hair behind my ear. I smiled up at him, pecked his lips and we both looked out into the distance. Life was finally perfect. And I'll love Edge for the rest of my life. I love Edge. And finally, my world is at peace. His smile, his words, his eyes. It's all I ever need. He's all I'll ever need. My true love, this beautiful night and the chocolate box.


End file.
